


Lost and Found

by catj101



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catj101/pseuds/catj101
Summary: A Soulmate AU in which soulmates get each other's lost items!
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 320
Collections: Spideychelle Secret Santa - 2k19





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpaqueRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaqueRose/gifts).



The first thing that Peter found was his soulmate’s was a sock when he was ten. It was black with little white, and yellow daisies dotted all over it. It just appeared on the floor one day in the middle of Peter’s blue rug in his room. 

“May, one of your socks got mixed in my laundry!” Peter called out to May. 

He picked up the sock and walked out of his room. Aunt May was in the kitchen, clipping coupons out of the newspaper at the table. Peter held the sock out to Aunt May as she looked at with curiosity. 

“That’s not mine sweetie,” she replied. Peter’s eyebrows scrunched together. 

“I don’t have any socks with flowers on it,” he said. 

May took the sock and stared at it for a second. Peter watched as her eyes got wide. 

“Ben, get in here!” May called.

Peter was confused as his Uncle Ben emerged from the bedroom. 

“Yes, May?” he asked. 

“Peter has a soulmate!” May exclaimed. 

Peter’s eyes widened as he looked between his Aunt and Uncle. 

“A sock? That’s how I know I have a soulmate?” Peter asked. 

Uncle Ben ruffled his hair. 

“I mean, you’ll get over things. I kept losing my keys, and Aunt May got every single copy that I had made,” Ben said. 

“Ben got two pairs of my glasses,” May said. 

“Everything your soulmate loses, you’ll get them,” Ben finished. 

~~~

The first thing twelve-year-old Michelle Jones got was a tiny lightsaber. It was blue and hard plastic. It was the size of her finger, and she stepped on it because it was on the floor of her room. 

She didn’t know what to do it with it. She had been trying to make peace with the fact she didn’t have a soulmate because of her other classmates were having stuff appear all over the place, and she didn’t. But the universe gave her a tiny blue lightsaber. 

There was no chance it was anyone in her apartments. As far as she knows, no one in her house as even seen  _ Star Wars _ . She knows it’s from  _ Star Wars, _ though. 

Michelle decided to place it behind some of her books on her bookshelf. She didn’t know what else to do. The topic of soulmates wasn’t a welcome one in her household, and she didn’t know what quite to make of it yet. 

~~~

Peter gets more things over the years. A few items are ones that anyone could have. A pair of headphones with one some wires exposed on one side and Peter had an abundance of hair ties that he’s sure are his soulmate’s rather than May’s. 

Then come the bookmarks. They come in abundance. One was  _ Harry Potter,  _ and Peter was thrilled. His soulmate liked  _ Harry Potter _ ! And Draco it seemed by the character on the bookmark. 

Bookmarks were the most common thing Peter got, but he never looked closely at them. They looked like the paper rectangle ones that you arrive at the counter at any library. Sometimes they were advertisements for different books, but nothing that ever said: “Hey, this your person!”

Peter started a box for his soulmate. It was Aunt May’s idea back when the sock first came, but he pushed off until the corner of his desk started to overflow, and he was scared of losing something important. 

Another bookmark appeared when Peter was thirteen. It was just like the rest of them, the thin rectangle from the library. But the words are what got him. 

_ Join the Queens Library… _

His soulmate was from Queens. 

~~~

Michelle swore the day she met her soulmate; she is going to punch them. She had stepped on so many legos that had appeared on her carpet. But legos were the least of her problem when starting a brand new high school. 

Michelle had gotten into Midtown on a scholarship. She was great at every subject but unsure if science was something she wanted to pursue. But as her mother said, it was one the best she could go to.

On her first day, the only time she felt clueless was at lunch. She hadn’t made any friends yet but was a creature of habit. If she found a spot in the cafeteria she liked, she was going to sit there for four years, whether or not any potential friends wanted to or not. 

The spot that seemed the best was on the outskirts, away from most of the noise so she could read, but friends could find her. 

She sat down and opened a book.  _ The Bluest Eyes _ by Toni Morrison. Something she could get lost in. 

“Hey, do you mind if we sit with you?” Michelle’s head snapped up to see two boys standing in front of the table. 

One was a boy she recognized from her biology class earlier. He introduced himself Ned Leeds to the class after the teacher called Edward. The other boy was one she hadn’t met before. 

“Yeah sure,” Michelle said, her eyes flicking back down to her book.

The two boys took a seat across from her. 

“Sorry if we interrupted you,” The non-Ned kid said. Michelle’s eyes moved back up to meet the other kid’s eyes. His big brown eyes were hidden by his thick glasses. 

“It’s okay,” Michelle said in a monotone voice.

“I’m Ned. We had a class earlier, right?” Ned asked, looking at Michelle. 

“Uh, yeah. Biology.”

“I’m Peter. I don’t think we’ve had a class together,” Peter said, smiling. 

“No, I don’t think so. I’m Michelle,” she said, giving a small smile in return. 

“Hi! Have you seen  _ Star Wars _ ? Ned and I were talking about our favorite prequel memes.” Peter asked before stuffing one of the cafeteria chicken nuggets in his mouth. 

Michelle looked at her book and sighed before closing it. These dorks found her, and she wasn’t going to throw away the opportunity to make friends.

“I haven’t.”

~~~

“Okay, Ned, why do you have a giant stuffed unicorn in your room?” Michelle asked. 

It was the only thing she could see. It wasn’t the framed posters of movies or the various legos sets that were on shelves or even the fact that his sheets had cactuses on it. It was the three feet tall pink unicorn that was sitting on the floor. 

Peter started laughing while Ned sighed. 

“Soulmate,” Ned replied. 

“You’re telling me, your soulmate lost a three-foot unicorn?” Michelle asked. 

“Yep. I woke up one day in seventh grade with this staring at me. It gives me the creeps,” Ned says. 

Michelle looked at Peter to see if Ned was serious. 

“If I woke up and suddenly a giant stuffed animal was staring at me, I’d be creeped out too,” Peter said, side-eyeing the unicorn. 

“It’s cute, though,” Michelle said, walking over and touching its golden horn.

“Cursed,” Ned corrected. “Have you ever been frightened by one of your soulmate’s objects?” Ned asked, turning away and going to his shelf that had his movies. 

“Nope,” Peter said. “It seems to be mostly stuff you lose easily. Like headphones and whatnot.”

“Me neither. It’s mostly junk,” Michelle said, taking a seat on Ned’s bed with the unicorn. 

“Well, my soulmate has my hat, and I would like it back,” Ned said. 

“What hat?” Michelle asked. Peter turned to her and shook his head. 

“What hat you asked? Only the best hat ever! It had pineapples on it, Michelle!” Ned began his rant as he put in  _ A New Hope.  _ Peter stared at Michelle as Ned continued his rant, blinking slowly. Michelle smiled at him. 

They watched the whole movie, and Michelle liked it. She had the utmost respect for Carrie Fisher, so maybe that’s drive Michelle to watch most of the movie. Michelle couldn’t join in on the sleepover part, Ned’s mom was strict on that part. She didn’t live far from the Leed’s apartment anyway. 

She was halfway home when she realized she didn’t have her keys. She looked in her pockets and her backpack. They were nowhere to be found, and her mom worked nights. There were three outcomes here. 1. They were with Dork and Loser at Dork’s apartment. 2. They were at school. 3. They were at wherever her soulmate was. 

She went with the option that she hoped. 

“Hey, Dork, I lost my keys. Are they there by chance?” Michelle asked Ned over the phone. 

“Uh, three keys and little bird keychain?” Ned asked. 

“Oh my god, yes!” Michelle exclaimed. 

“Oh, thank god! Peter found them, and we were trying to figure out whose soulmate lost their keys,” Ned said. 

“I just left them,” she replied. 

“Okay, we’ll run and meet you?” Ned asked. 

“I’m already walking back.”

~~~

When Peter becomes Spider-Man, he feels like he’s flying. Well, he is when he is webbing through the streets of Queens and Manhattan, stopping petty crimes. He misses hanging out with Michelle and Ned, but he’s doing more important things now. 

That is until Uncle Ben dies. It’s like his whole world shifts, and nothing is stable anymore. He doesn’t know what to do anymore. 

Michelle and Ned show up the day after. Ned’s Mom goes to May with food and starts doing dishes and cleaning the floor. Ned’s Dad takes May’s hand and tells her everything is going to be okay. They help her plan the funeral. 

Michelle and Ned sit on Peter’s bed without a word. Peter cries because that’s all he knows how to do right now. Ned pats his shoulder, and Michelle gives his hand a tentative squeeze. 

They put on  _ Star Wars _ and watch it silently. May lets them stay the night. Michelle gets the top bunk of Peter’s bed. 

Before they go to sleep, Michelle tells them that before his father died, the last movie they watched together was  _ Pride and Prejudice.  _ He was an English teacher. She watches the movie sometimes when she misses him, and it doesn’t feel like pain anymore, but instead feels like a happy memory. 

When they leave, Peter sees Michelle left one of her sweatshirts here. It’s black and says, “Have a Bad Day” he doesn’t remember her wearing yesterday, but he folds it up and plans to give it back once he goes back to school. 

~~~

The first time Michelle finds a whole backpack, she is stunned. She had her headphones in and didn’t know that a black backpack appeared on her rug. She was stunned. Not to mention, it was sticky on the outside. 

Michelle didn’t want to touch it with a ten-foot pole, but she couldn’t just leave it on the rug. She picked it up and shoved it in her closet. The thought to open it only came later. What if she could figure out who her soulmate was? 

She decided against it. She wasn’t ready. Besides, there was a loser who had ditched glasses and was becoming the flake of the year but was slowly stealing her heart. 

Michelle got six more backpacks.

~~~

“The end of the world is here,” Ned said, slamming his lunch tray down. 

Peter looked up from his homework, and his eyebrows scrunched together. He looked at Ned with curiosity. 

“Uh, how?”

“I lost my phone! I can’t find it anywhere. My mom is going to kill me,” Ned said, putting his head in hands. 

“Maybe your soulmate will return it?” Peter suggested. 

“Yeah, if they aren’t halfway across the world, living it up,” Ned sighed. “Where’s Michelle? She would know what to do.” 

“I’m not sure. She wasn’t here when I got here,” Peter replied. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how mad do you think my mom is going to be?” Ned asked. 

“A solid nine and a half,” Peter said. 

“Shit,” Ned sighed. He started eating his lunch and looking off into space. 

“It’ll be okay. We can cheap one and fix it up,” Peter offered. Ned nodded. 

“Or… Mr. Stark can get me a new one?” Ned asked. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll ask, but I doubt it.” 

“To quote Michelle, ‘He’s a billionaire. He physically can’t spend all that money’.” Ned said. 

“She’s right, but I gotta respect the man, you know. And he pays his taxes unlike some other billionaires,” Peter said.

“Still doesn’t make it okay,” Michelle said. Peter jumped at the sound of Michelle’s voice. 

“Where did you come from?” he asked as she slid into the seat across from Peter. 

“I got stopped by Betty, who is looking for Ned,” Michelle said. 

“Why?” Ned asked frowning. 

“She didn’t say. She’ll be over in a second. She doesn’t have the same lunch like us,” Michelle replied. A silence fell over the group as they waited for Betty. 

“I lost my phone,” Ned told Michelle. 

“Damn. It’s lost in the soulmate void now,” Michelle replied. Peter laughed while Ned’s frown deepened. 

“I thought you would offer some advice, not drag me down!” Ned exclaimed. 

“Have Peter steal one at his internship?” Michelle suggested reaching over and taking one of Ned’s fries. 

“Right?” Ned asked. 

“Okay, that’s enough friendship. Ned would have never considered that until you, Michelle,” Peter said. 

“I influence people in the best way,” Michelle replied. “Eat the rich.” 

Ned started laughing, and Michelle smirked at Peter. It was enough to make his heart skip for a second as he stared at her. 

Luckily, the tension broke by Betty walking in. Peter’s eyes snapped over to her. 

“She looks determined?” Peter questioned. 

“She seemed freaked out when I talked to her earlier,” Michelle supplied. 

“Now, I’m scared,” Ned replied, eyeing Betty. 

Betty flipped her blonde hair over the shoulder in the last five feet before she came to Ned. She pulled a phone out of her bag. 

“Is this your phone?” Betty asked. Ned took it and inspected it. It was cracked in the right place, and the sticker that said  _ Han Shot First  _ was there. His eyes widened. Michelle gave Peter a look.

“Yes! Where did I leave it?” Ned asked, looking at Betty, who was shifting her weight on her feet. 

“Uh, I’m not sure. I found it in my locker,” Betty said. 

_ Oh my god!  _ Peter mouthed to Michelle. 

“Huh, I don’t even know where your locker is. I don’t know how it would end up in there,” Ned said. Betty sighed. 

There was a beat of silence. Then another. Peter and Michelle were staring at each other, waiting for this torture to be over. 

_ Should we go?  _ Michelle mouthed to Peter. 

Peter shrugged in return. 

“Oh,” Ned said. His eyes were wide, and Peter could hear his heartbeat pick up. 

“Yeah… oh,” Betty replied. 

“Should we talk about this, uh, elsewhere?” Ned asked. 

“I would appreciate that,” Betty replied. 

Ned got up, and they left the cafeteria.

“Damn,” Michelle asked. 

“That took a turn,” Peter said. 

“Do you think Ned’s going to ask about the hat first?” Michelle asked. 

“No, he’s going to ask what the deal with the unicorn is,” Peter replied. 

~~~

With Ned and Betty taking time to “figure things out,” that left Michelle and Peter alone with the movie nights. They weren’t having a ton of movie nights as they did a couple of years ago, but it was still enough that Aunt May was continually expecting her over and knew what she preferred from the different take out places the Parker’s preferred. 

The issue became the Spider-Man part. If Peter could, he would be out twenty-four seven as Spider-Man. But that wasn’t the case, and as Mr. Stark always told him, he was still a kid, and there was more to life than being Spider-Man. 

He was slowly learning that. As he watched Michelle sketch the awkward moments between Ned and Betty when Peter and Michelle would third and the fourth wheel. Every moment with Michelle felt terrific, but he felt terrible his soulmate. Bad that he had feelings for someone else. 

But there he was, eating dinner with May and Michelle, talking about different colleges, when he got a text from Mr. Stark. 

_ Rhino guy tearing up the east side. Are you available? _

“I’m pushing for Columbia, but I’ll take Harvard,” Michelle told May. 

“Peter’s looking at MIT, right now,” May said. 

“Yeah, for chemistry,” Michelle said. Peter heard the eye-roll in her voice. 

“Mr. Stark said chemistry would be better for me than mechanical engineering,” Peter said.

“And if Mr. Stark said to jump off a bridge, would you?” May asked. 

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t jump first,” Peter said. Michelle laughed. 

_ Seriously kid, need to know before I wake Sam up _

Peter sighed. 

“I need to go to my room. There’s an internship emergency,” Peter said. 

Michelle looked at him, questioningly. 

“I need to video chat, so uh… don’t come into my room,” Peter said before quickly leaving the table. 

He ran out of the kitchen and went to his room. He searched for his Spider-Man suit. He found his web-shooters and then his body part. He got it on, but he couldn’t find his mask. He looked for his mask. He looked everywhere for it, and he couldn’t have Karen locate it because she’s only in his mask. 

He looked under his bed and on his desk. He went searching in his closet, and he found a shoebox with where all his soulmate’s stuff was. 

The piece fell in place, and before he knew it, he was calling Mr. Stark. 

“Hey, kid, I woke up Sam anyway. I figured help would be appreciated,” he said. 

“We have a problem. A major problem,” Peter whispered. 

“What?” Mr. Stark asked, sounding alarmed. 

“I can’t find my mask. It’s… gone,” Peter whispered. 

“And where did it go?” Mr. Stark asked. 

“I have no idea. I think… I think my soulmate has it now,” Peter whispered. Mr. Stark went quiet. 

“Oh kid, that’s… something,” he said. 

“Can we find it?” Peter asked. 

“Yes, we can. But do you want to find out your soulmate that way?” Mr. Stark said. 

Peter took a deep breath and opened the shoebox. The bookmarks were there, the busted blue headphones. He picked up the sock, and something fell out. It was a little purple bracelet with the white block beads with letters on it. Peter had to read the letters a few times before it sunk in. 

_ Michelle _

His heart was beating out of his chest. It couldn’t be his Michelle, the one who is sitting less than twenty feet away from me? Peter sat down and took a deep breath. 

“Kid? Are you alive there?” Mr. Stark’s voice asked through the phone.

“Track the mask,” Peter said. 

“Alright.”

~~~

Peter emerged from the room and pushed his food around while Michelle and May kept the conversation going. As it got late, Peter offered Michelle to walk her home. She was suspicious, but she said yes. Peter had dumped the contents of the shoebox into his bags and made sure to grab it as he walked out.

The walk was silent, but Michelle was ordinarily silent. Peter had gotten used to her silence. It was a welcome experience sometimes. Ned was always to talk, so Michelle’s quiet was nice. 

It took about twenty minutes before they arrived at Michelle’s building. 

“Thanks for walking me,” Michelle said. 

“Do you mind if I come in? I have something I want to show you,” Peter asked. 

“Uh, I guess?” Michelle decided, squinting at him. 

“What floor do you on?” Peter asked. 

“Fifth. No elevator,” Michelle asked, punching in the code to the door. 

They walked in, and both of them started up the stairs. Michelle surprisingly climbed the stairs faster than Peter. 

Michelle and her mom’s apartment was kind of what Peter expected. There were lots of books and paintings. The only thing that stuck out was the floral print couch, but Michelle didn’t mention it. 

“So, what do you want to show me?” Michelle asked, taking off her coat. She looked at Peter unamused. 

“Where do you keep your soulmate’s stuff?” Peter asked. 

“My closet? Why?” she asked. 

“I… I think I may be your soulmate,” Peter said. 

Michelle didn’t move. She just stared at Peter. Peter opened his bag and looked through it for a second. He grabbed the bracelet and showed it to her. 

“Is this yours?” he asked.

Michelle took the bracelet and inspected it. She nodded very slowly. 

“Follow me,” she whispered. 

Michelle walked across the room to a door and opened it. Her room. Peter didn’t even have time to focus on what was in it because Michelle was already grabbing his backpacks. She was tossing them towards Peter’s feet. 

“You lost one yesterday,” Michelle said, pointing to the one that she tossed first. It was a dark green one. 

“Yeah,” Peter sighed. 

“So… what are we going to do now?” Michelle asked. It was the first time Peter had ever seen her so nervous. 

Peter looked at all the backpacks on her feet. He pulled all the bookmarks out of his bag and handed them to her.

“I’m glad it’s you,” Peter blurted out. 

Michelle smiled. 

“I’m glad it’s you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time ending it! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I haven't written anything in about three years, so I'm a little rusty.


End file.
